The present invention relates generally to the field of fabrics. In particular, the invention relates to a coated textile fabric with substantially similar elongation characteristics in the warp and weft directions.
Fabric for certain applications, such as airbags for vehicle safety restraint systems, may be required to meet certain stringent requirements. This fabric is typically a woven fabric that may be required to have, for example, a certain elasticity. The elasticity of a fabric can be measured as the elongation of the fabric. It is desirable that the crimp of the fabric be controlled during the manufacturing process so that the resulting fabric has substantially balanced elongation in each direction. Conventional fabrics generally exhibit a higher tensile strength (lower elongation) in the warp direction.